Lego Slender Man Series
Lego Slender Man is an upcoming movie series based around the titular character of the same name, the movies will adapt Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender: Elementary, Slender: Prison, Slender Man (2018) Movie, MarbleHornets, TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID, MLAnderson0, OneHundredYardStare, DarkHarvest00, and One Bad Dream, which One Bad Dream will be all of the Characters, except for the 2018 Film Characters, who are dead as well as the Marble Hornets Characters, and the Slender: The Eight Pages Main Character Kate, fighting Zalgo who is an unstoppable entity with Satan-like powers and the incarnation of chaos, death, destruction and horror. Characters: Cameron Redding: Craig Williamson: the Game Warden of the Slender Forest and The Protagonist of The Series Slender Man: A entity who dons a black suit and tie who stalks and kills children, and is the Titular Main Antagonist of Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender: Elementary, Slender: Prison, The Upcoming 2018 Film, and also Serves as the Big Bad Antagonist of Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID, a supporting antagonist in MLAnderson0, The main antagonist of OneHundredYardStare and DarkHarvest00, and a Anti-Hero in One Bad Dream. Wren: Protagonist of The 2018 Film Kate: The Protagonist of Slender: The Eight Pages Unnamed: The Unnamed Protagonist of Slender: Elementary and Prison Marble Hornets: * Troy Wagner as Jay Merrick: The protagonist for the majority of the series. A friend of Alex back in college, Jay begins uploading the entries in an attempt to discover exactly what happened during the filming of Marble Hornets. He is fatally wounded by Alex in Entry 80. * Joseph DeLage as Alex Kralie: The director of the original Marble Hornets student film project and the focus of Season 1. Alex used to attend the same school as Jay, but transferred to a different one. A large portion of Season 1 consists of tapes he filmed for personal use and for his uncompleted student film Marble Hornets. During the latter part of the series, he serves as an antagonist towards Jay and Tim. * Tim Sutton as Timothy Wright/The Masked Man: A former actor from the Marble Hornets student film and the secondary protagonist. He makes several appearances in the Entries and on the totheark channel wearing a mask; the identity of this masked man was not revealed until Entry 35. He eventually takes over the Marble Hornets channel from Entry 80 until the series' conclusion. * totheark: An anonymous figure who made multiple, cryptic video responses to the Entries throughout the series. Their identity is never revealed throughout the series and it is entirely possible that it could be a group of people, as opposed to an individual. The most likely possibility of this is Brian, Tim, and Seth. * Brian Haight as Brian Thomas/The Hooded Man: Brian was the main actor in Alex Kralie's project, and was assaulted by Alex, later returning as a mysterious hooded figure who works against Alex. * Jessica May as Jessica Locke: A woman who Jay meets in the second season and is somehow connected to Alex and the Operator, as well as being the roommate and friend of Alex's girlfriend Amy. * Bethann Williams as Amy Walters: Alex's girlfriend, introduced in Entry #26. She is confirmed to be dead by Alex in Entry #86. * Seth McCay as Seth Wilson: the cameraman for Alex's film, Marble Hornets. Alex leads him to the Operator at the abandoned building in Entry #22. He is confirmed to have been killed by Alex. * Mary Kathleen Bishop as Sarah Reid: an actress from Marble Hornets. She appears in front of the camera only once. Alex confirms that he killed her in Entry #86. TribeTwelve: Protagonist: : Noah Maxwell: Protagonist of TribeTwelve, Videographer, and Slender Man victim. Side Characters * : Milo Asher: Noah's cousin. First thought to have killed himself, and later thought to have been murdered. He is revealed to be alive and in the care of Firebrand. He is a Slender Man victim and was confirmed to be the proxy . * : Mary Asher: Noah's aunt, Milo's mother, Slender Man victim and member of DarkHarvest00 Cult "The Order". She is also a proxy by the name of Cursor from The Collective. * : Karl Maxwell: Noah's grandfather, WWII veteran and Slender Man contactee. * Sarah : Friend Noah stays with over Thanksgiving. Later was killed by the Collective. * Kat : Friend of Sarah, who was killed by Noah under Slender Man's influence. * Kevin : Friend of Noah. Revealed to be the vessel of The Observer. * Edward : Friend of Noah, who helps him analyze left by The Observer * Firebrand : A Former Collective Member who betrayed the Collective and protects Noah. His motives are unknown but he seem's he's trying to help Noah. He is revealed to be an alternate Noah Maxwell in "The Live Stream Incident". Now he is a "Rogue God" as he refers to himself. EverymanHYBRID: Main Characters: Vincent - Host of EMH show, and is considered to be the main protagonist. * Evan - Dietary specialist, actively takes action against Slenderman, and shows signs of mental instability. As of late, appears to be fully under HABIT's control. * Jeff - Cameraman, brother of Alex. Was killed by Evan/HABIT in ":D" * Alex - Jeff's younger brother, targeted by the Rake. * Stephanie/Damsel - CANYOUSEETHEWORDS? , aids the characters, friend of Jessa. Had a baby girl with Evan before being murdered by an "inHABITed" Evan along with her new born daughter. * Jessa - Jeff's girlfriend, friend to Damsel. Goes missing at the beginning of the series. * Dr. Corenthal - A mutual childhood doctor of various characters. Antagonists: * HABIT- A malicious being who influences the characters' actions. He has admitted to being associated with the Rake and Slender Man, but this association is unclear. He seems to be targeting Evan, he is also the secondary antagonist of the series as well, due to him somewhat serving Slender Man. He First Appears in EverymanHYBRID, then in TribeTwelve and MLAnderson0. * The Rake - a creature, referred to as "a horrible deformed dog thing" by HABIT, with unknown motives. Responsible for several deaths and injuries, and the quaternary antagonist of the series as well. MLAnderson0: Characters: Michael Anderson - Protagonist and man behind the camera. Has a troubled mental history and is being stalked by Slender Man. His past is uncertain, as details of his life seem to change on and off. * Patrick Anderson - Antagonist and split personality of Michael Anderson. His motivations are unknown though he claims to protect Michael from himself. He appeared to be affiliated and take refuge in the Slender Man, though he now seems terrified of him, and escapes through dimensions of time. * Shaun Anderson - Michael's brother, who claimed not to see Slender Man, and believed Michael to be lying prior to his own terrifying experiences. He dated Stormy while Michael was missing. * Eric- Shaun's friend who does not trust Michael. Also claims not to see Slender Man. * Dave - The man who Shaun was staying with during his extended absence. * Stormy - A young girl who spent time with Michael in the same hospital. She is a victim only by association and considered expendable by Slender Man. Patrick seems to resent her and take sadistic pleasure in hurting her. OneHundredYardStare: Characters: Ellie: Ellie is the protagonist villain and also the main antagonist in the OneHundredYardStare Slender/ARG series. Bowie: Bowie is the presumed protagonist of the OneHundredYardStare Slender/ARG Series. Avery: One of Ellie's Friends Macy: One of Ellie's Friends Chris: Chris is the presumed Secondary Protagonist of the OneHundredYardStare Slender/ARG Series, and Ellie's Boyfriend. One Bad Dream: Characters: Rob: Rob is the presumably Main Protagonist of the Slender/ARG One Bad Dream Dalton: Dalton is the presumably Secondary Protagonist of The Slender/ARG One Bad Dream Brandon: Brandon is the presumably Third Protagonist of The Slender/ARG One Bad Dream Villains: Zalgo: an unstoppable entity with Satan-like powers and the incarnation of chaos, death, destruction and horror. who serves as the main antagonist of One Bad Dream, and the whole movie series overall, he is even more powerful than Slender Man Himself.